Meeting My Best Friend
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Doc meets Marty on four different ways. Read about that inside. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Short story only containing ficlets. It's all about Doc meeting Marty. Will either have four or five chapters. I hope you'll all like it. Oh, and happy new year.

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own the movies... _again_... **

**1: Twin Pines Universe**

_October 26, 1975  
04:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly was in a bad mood, as he ran home from school. He was in the second grade, now, but had already gotten into detention more than others in their lifetimes. Today was also one of those days, and that was why he was late.

The seven-year-old knew the consequences of being late. Marty's mother, 37-year-old alcoholic Lorraine Baines-McFly would either slap him and tell him that he was worthless, or else go around and tell a story about how she never did that kind of thing when she was a kid. Marty figured the woman was born a nun.

Anyway, he was in a hurry now. Checking his watch, he ran through the street. He really wished that he could have a skateboard, but his mother didn't want to buy him one, since he was too young, and his father was all like 'but what if you crash with it? I'm not sure the skateboard could take that'. Short said, he didn't get a board.

"Hey McFly!"

Marty froze in his tracks, as he saw Douglas Needles shouting at him. However he and Needles were roughly the same age, Needles was even two months younger, the guy was taller and had an own gang. "Hey, Needles" he said, as politely as possible. He was in a hurry…

"Say, we'd do a skateboard race?" Needles suggested, tauntingly. "You know, car-surfing?" Marty now saw the bully and his friends all had a skateboard with them. The young teenager knew how to skateboard, as one of Dave's friends had taught him last year when Mom and Dad hadn't been home. Dave himself was too much like Dad to do something like that.

However, he still shook his head. "Naa" he muttered. "It's too dangerous. What if anyone sees us? What if we slip somewhere?" He shook his head repeatedly. "The answer's 'no', Needles."

Needles frowned, as Marty started to walk away, and quickly blocked his path, which led besides a parked car, which had the trunk still open – apparently, the driver had forgotten to close it properly, and it'd moved back up. "No?" Needles repeated again. "What's wrong McFly, chicken?"

Marty shook his head. "No, not chicken. Just not interested." He was about to walk away when Needles walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "You're saying no?" he asked, smilingly. "Well, that's your problem then." He and the others quickly held Marty's arms, and dragged the pre-teen towards the car.

Needles then threw him inside. "See what happens to people who say 'no', McFly?" he said, tauntingly closing the trunk. "See you later, McFly." He grinned. "If you'll get out of there…"

"No, Needles, this is not fair!" Marty protested. "Now, wait, Needles, I…" It then occurred to him they'd walked away. "Hello? Where is everybody? I mean…" He sat down, embarrassed. This was one of the worst days of his life.

oooooooo

Dr. Emmett Brown was happily walking through the street, as he walked away from the local mechanical shop. He had bought some parts for the time circuits of the time machine, as he figured they had to be worked on now. He'd figured out it would require a transistor for functioning. Unfortunately, though, there hadn't yet been a car that he liked enough to buy and build the machine into.

He knew it worked, though. Twenty years ago he'd bumped his head against the sink after falling off his toilet and had came up with the flux capacitor, and he had worked almost twenty years to prove it. He figured that around now, though, he should start working on the other things. Such as the fuel. Doc had calculated in 1973, after hard work, that it would require 1.21 gigawatts for time travel. However, he had yet no idea to get it from.

_We'll cross that matter when we come to it,_ Doc thought, firmly. _Let's first work on the time circuits, then we can figure out the other things later. _

At that moment, he heard a loud scream. "Help!" a voice called out, with a desperate touch in it. "Help! Get me outta here!" He saw a few feet away a shiny car, where the voice came from. "Help!" Yeah, he was sure it came from there. The voice, Doc now also heard, was male, and sounded pretty young. Curious, he headed over to the car.

"Is there anybody?" he asked, a little uncertain. "Yeah!" the voice came back. "You gotta help me sir, some bully just beat me up, then locked me in this trunk! Please help me!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" he said. He got a crowbar out of his bag – fortunately he'd needed that, as well – and started to try and open the trunk, without doing damage to the car. It was quite hard, but after a few minutes, the trunk let go and a young boy from about seven appeared. "This is heavy" the boy muttered, looking around. "Thanks, mister-"

"Brown- Dr. Emmett Brown" Doc said, politely. He knew that he wasn't exactly popular around town, since some people thought he'd burnt down his mansion in '62, while it had been an accident, actually. Still, he hoped that the boy wouldn't be that narrow-minded. "And you are?"

"Uh, McFly" the boy said. "Marty… Marty McFly." He looked around. "Thanks for saving me, Dr. Brown. I've got no idea what I would've done if nobody had showed up to save me. There wasn't too much air in the trunk, and it did smell rather weird… a few more minutes, and I think I'd dropped into unconsciousness."

"Yeah, that might have happened" Doc nodded. Looking at Marty's legs, where he'd been sitting on in the trunk, he added: "Can you walk, now?"

"I think I can" Marty said, smiling. As Doc helped him up, he added: "But thanks for the concern, anyway. Even my mother doesn't care that much… but that's not too much of a compliment, since she never cares much for me. She's a drunk most of the time, you know… and my father is just a wimp, so he's not really a great help either."

"That's too bad" Doc said, feeling bad for the boy. Although he didn't know Marty, he felt like the kid had a really bad life, and that he needed a father-figure to care for him. As he reached down to pick Marty up and look at him, he got the feeling that he would become good friends with this young boy soon.

oooooooo

That evening, Marty was at his home, sitting on the bench watching TV, when he heard the door bell ring. He went over to the door, and saw that it was Dr. Brown. "Hi" Marty said, smiling at the man. "How are you, Dr. Brown?"

"Fine" Doc said, smiling. "Actually, I came here to ask you how you were – since you told me the bullies beat you up hard." Concerned, he added: "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Marty said. "Come on with me, you gotta meet my family! I told them all about you tonight." As Doc then followed him into the living room, he saw a man sitting there, probably George McFly, who had a rather wimpy expression in his face and was watching 'The Honeymooners' on television while laughing in a rather idiot way, and he saw a woman sitting at a table drinking beer and other alcoholic things. Doc got upset. _Are these supposed to be Marty's parents? I'm sure I could do better than both of them! The poor kid doesn't deserve to be treated like that. _

Marty then led him over to the woman, who looked up. "Marty, whoz that?" she asked in a drunken voice.

Apparently, Marty was used to her being drunk, as he didn't pay any attention to it. "Mom, this is Dr. Brown" he said, smilingly. "The man who saved me from Needles."

Marty's mother extended a hand. "Pleaze to meet you" she said in a weird voice, making the 's' a 'z'. "How are you?"

"Um, fine" Doc said, gently. He felt bad for Marty, to actually have to put up with these people all day. As they walked backwards again, since George, Dave and Linda weren't interested, he asked: "Marty, what are your other family members like?"

"Well, Dave is thirteen," Marty told him, "and he doesn't really want to do something with his life. He's pretty much like Dad. As for Linda, she's eleven, and always searches boyfriends… but they seem not to like her."

"That's too bad" Doc said, gently patting the kid on the back. "Well, I hope that you'll be fine. What do you want to be later, by the way?"

Marty's eyes glowed up in a way they hadn't been before. "I want to be a rock star when I grow up" he said, proudly. "A big rock star! I wanna be famous, to be rich, to be happy…" As his voice darkened, he added: "Not to be like my family."

"I understand, kid" Doc said, smiling. "I'd be like that, too, which parents who treat you like that." He really felt like he cared for Marty, now. The kind really needed something to care for him. As he left the house later that evening, he was proud that they would develop an interesting friendship. Marty was a really nice kid, and for the first time in years, Dr. Emmett Brown felt like he actually had found someone to consider a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This story is basically Lone Pine Universe, so Part I only - no second visit to '55. The two universes below apply to that. (Yeah, IDIATM is not Hell Valley - it's the improved timeline in which TP Marty fixes the future in 1958). So this story applies to both of them.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the three...  
**

**2: I Didn't Invent Any Time Machine/HOH Universe**

_October 26, 1975  
04:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly was in a bad mood, as he ran home from school. He was in the second grade, now, but had already gotten into detention more than others in their lifetimes. Today was also one of those days, and that was why he was late.

The seven-year-old knew there were not really consequences of being late, though. However his mother could be strict sometimes, when necessary, she was a real nice woman. Marty really thought of her with fond memories, and figured that, if he'd explain why, he wouldn't be punished too hard.

Anyway, he was in a hurry now. Checking his watch, he ran through the street. He really wished that he could have a skateboard, but his mother didn't want to buy him one, since he was too young, but had promised that he would get one once he'd turn eight. Short said, he didn't have a board yet.

"Hey McFly!"

Marty froze in his tracks, as he saw Douglas Needles shouting at him. However he and Needles were roughly the same age, Needles was even two months younger, the guy was taller and had an own gang. "Hey, Needles" he said, as politely as possible, not feeling frightened. His father often told him that he should stand up for himself. But now, he was in a hurry…

"Say, we'd do a skateboard race?" Needles suggested, tauntingly. "You know, car-surfing?" Marty now saw the bully and his friends all had a skateboard with them. The young teenager knew how to skateboard, as Dave had taught him last year to car-surf.

However, he still shook his head. "Naa" he muttered. "It's too dangerous. What if anyone sees us? What if we slip somewhere?" He shook his head repeatedly. "The answer's 'no', Needles."

Needles frowned, as Marty started to walk away, and quickly blocked his path, which led besides a parked car, which had the trunk still open – apparently, the driver had forgotten to close it properly, and it'd moved back up. "No?" Needles repeated again. "What's wrong McFly, chicken?"

Marty froze. He really hated that word. "How did you call me, Needles?" he asked, slowly.

"Chicken, McFly!" Needles taunted.

"Nobody calls me chicken!" Marty said, turning around. As he realized what he was going to have to do, now, he sighed. "All right, all right. I'll race you. I'm not a chicken, you know." He felt proud that he had dared to do something that would show off he wasn't chicken.

"Okay, McFly" Needles responded. "You take the left part of the road – I'll take the right." Marty turned, protesting. "But I don't have a skateboard" he stated. That was true, after all.

"I'll borrow you one," one of Needles' gang members said. Marty growlingly got on the board, and skated off. They hooked onto many cars, doing all kinds of stunts, Marty still embarrassed that Needles called him chicken. After a few minutes, however, Marty slipped with his left foot on a banana peel, and flew off the road.

Right into Doctor Emmett L. Brown.

oooooooo

Dr. Brown, who just came back from the story buying some necessary parts for his time machine's time circuits, was shocked as he saw who he really collided with. It was Marty McFly! Granted, the boy looked ten years younger than when he last saw him, but it was still him. _Great Scott, _the inventor thought. _I guess this is when we first meet. October 26th 1975… what a coincidence. Just ten years to go until 1985. _

Doc looked down, and saw the young boy was actually unconscious. Suddenly, his heart went out to his friend. "Marty" he said, gently patting the boy. "Marty. Wake up. Marty." He felt bad for the kid, who really just crashed into him after a dangerous skateboarding race.

"Mom" the kid started. "Mom is that you?" Doc hid a smile. "No, it's Dr. Brown" he responded, feeling like saying 'Doc' but knowing he couldn't since this Marty didn't know him as 'Doc' yet. "You just bumped into me."

The teenager woke up, and looked at him. "Bumped into you?" he asked. "How-" he then realized. "Needles, huh?" He chuckled. "I remember now. Slipping on a banana peel, getting thrown off the board…" He looked around. "Where are they?"

"Gone, no doubt" Doc said, honestly. "I think that's bad of them, though. If your friend's injured, they should make sure that you're okay." He then realized that he hadn't asked his friend's name yet. He did know, of course, but this would seem less suspicious. "What's your name, kid?"

"Marty McFly" Marty said, smiling a bit. Then, his mood saddened. "About those kids," he corrected, "they're not my friends, they're my enemies." He sighed, then looked at Doc. "Thanks for helping me, Dr. Brown. If you hadn't stood here, I would've crashed into the wall. Maybe you even saved my life."

"No thanks" Doc assured the boy. "I was just doing what a person should do." Concerned, he continued: "Are you hurt, by the way? You don't seem too well."

"I'm – fine" Marty said, smiling. "Say, Dr. Brown-"

"Please, call me Doc" Doc interrupted. Marty grinned. "All right, Doc, maybe you can come over for dinner tonight, and you can be introduced to my parents. I mean, you saved my life. I want to have them meet you."

"I think they already know me," Doc said, thinking back with fond memories about the time when George used to come over for advice about science fiction and they ended up talking about their theories for hours… Lorraine had to drag George out of the garage sometimes. That had been in the mid-sixties, shortly after the mansion had burnt down but before Marty was born. Ah, memories…

"Oh yeah?" Marty asked, intrigued. "Where did they know you from, then? Were you friends with them, back when you were young?" Doc shook his head. "No, your parents are younger than me. I was almost an adult when they were born… I guess I was about eighteen at the time. But when I was a kid…"

"You were once a kid?" Marty asked, chuckling. "That's really a weird thing to think about. I mean, you're… you're a grown-up!"

Doc smiled at Marty's innocence. "Yes, but grown-ups were once children theirselves, and you and other children in this world will once become adults themselves" he replied, smiling. "Can't you imagine your parents, back when they were your age?" He grinned, thinking of how Marty, in 1985, would actually travel back to _see_ his parents at that age. It was really a weird experience for the teen to go through, back then. The thought that this Marty had that still in front of him was even weird for a scientist like Doc.

As Marty then started to walk along with him to his parents' house, Doc felt a connection to the young boy, as if they were father and son. Maybe that was what Marty needed, really someone to be both a father and a friend to him, and to care for him. He really liked Marty, and was confident the young boy would once become the rock star of his dreams.

oooooooo

As Doc and Marty finally reached the McFly's house, around 5PM, Doc rang the bell. He was fascinated when Lorraine McFly opened the door. She certainly looked way different from how he remembered her back in '55. _Well, she's still recognisable, _Doc thought. _And after all, it _has_ been twenty years. _

"Marty!" Lorraine gushed, hugging her child. "What happened to you! Your father and I were worried about you the past hours!" As she looked besides Marty, she recognized the man who was with Marty now. "Why, Dr. Brown," she said, politely. "What a surprise! I haven't seen you ever since the late sixties… how is business going, lately?"

"Oh, fine" Doc said, smiling. "Anyway, I just passed Marty on the street, and he was, um, thrown on a skateboard by some classmates of his. And, uh, when he tried to get off the rolling board, he slipped, unfortunately, and bumped right into me. So I figured I'd bring him home."

"That's really nice of you" Lorraine said, smiling. "Anyway, why don't you come in. It's about five… would you care to join us for dinner? We got enough." Marty smiled at him, and tugged at Doc's jacket. "Yeah, please Doctor Brown" he said in a childish voice that reminded Doc of himself when he had to beg for something he really wanted, back fifty years ago when he was a kid. "Please join us. Mommy says we got enough."

"All right, then" Doc said, with a smirk. "But I really have to go afterwards." They followed Lorraine into the kitchen, where George was reading a newspaper. "Why, hello, Dr. Brown" George gushed, upon sawing his former schoolmate's 'uncle'. "How nice is it to see you. You're joining us for dinner, Lorraine told me?"

"Well, yes," Doc said, "Lorraine… your wife insisted on it. Because I saved Marty from falling off a rolling board this afternoon." He smiled at the science-fiction author, who grinned back, happily. "Well, it's nice to see Marty interact with somebody. He doesn't really have that much friends, you see, and it's really nice that you're visiting."

Doc smiled, and looked at Marty. This really gave him the feeling that everything would turn out fine, and that he and Marty were friends, now. Ten years from now, on October 26th, 1985, he would start world's first time travel experiment and send Marty back to 1955. That same night the Marty that he had met twenty years ago would arrive, almost thirty years after his departure. Doc was really looking forward to that event, but figured that in the meantime of waiting, he'd at least have Marty to keep him company. The future did look bright for him, now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **All right, this chapter immediately screams 'different'. First of all, it takes place in 1969, not 1975, second of all, it's more about Doc than Marty, and third of all, Marty barely plays a role in here. But still, this is how I imagine Doc-A met Marty-A for the very first time - so I placed it here, and you can read it if you like. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: Save the original disclaimers! Save the original disclaimers! Running out of original things to say here! I just don't own BTTF... **

**3: Hell Valley**

_December 1, 1969  
07:00 PM_

Dr. Emmett Brown sighed, as he walked over the streets. In the past few years, Biff Tannen had drastically altered Hill Valley. Of course, he'd been onto that for a long time now, starting in 1958, but the first serious changes hadn't arrived until March 1967, when BiffCo Industries was founded. It's goal was eventually turning Hill Valley into a nuclear waste dump, if Doc guessed right. After all, ever since it's foundation, Biff had been buying up 40 percent of Hill Valley – with more to follow.

One of the changes, however, was drastic. On June twenty-seventh of this year, George and Lorraine McFly had agreed to sell their home to BiffCo, probably due to Biff persuading both with the amount of money they'd get from it. They had now moved into a somewhat bigger home, on the edge of town.

Doc realized, that this wasn't the way things should go. He knew, as this couple was very important to him. Almost eighteen months ago, a son had been born to George and Lorraine: Martin Seamus McFly, the youngest out of three. The inventor had known that all the time since he had first met the kid in 1955.

The scientist smiled, as he thought back of that event. Marty had approached his door on November fifth, 1955, with the story he was from the future and had to get home. Later, the task of getting George and Lorraine back together also approached. Doc would've called him crazy if not for the fact that he was actually shown his time machine.

It had taken them about a week to first get Marty's parents together and then Marty himself home, to 1985. Missing the kid had set in within an hour afterwards, and he had told himself that, in thirty years (or maybe sooner) Marty and he would be close friends. Yet, that didn't mean they were friends right now, as the kid didn't even exist yet.

The inventor then approached the McFly house, in the outskirts of Hill Valley. Just yesterday, George had invited him over for today – Doc figured the science-fiction author wanted Doc to join the 'NonBiffCo Group' they were founding. However he'd struggled a bit, he realized that actually, this was for the better if he wanted to keep the original timeline intact. First of all, it would help him meet Marty. Second of all, it would help them stop Biff's alteration of the real 1985.

Doc remembered what Marty had told him about Biff. Biff '85 was not rich, instead had a job at a company where he was the supervisor to George McFly, who was bullied around by him. Lorraine was an alcoholic, and all the nuclear waste dumps Biff had opened over the past few years were normal houses where nothing had happened to. That was a state they'd never get into anymore, not even if things started reverting back to normal right now.

The scientist realized that this wasn't the real world Marty had come from, nor had the teen himself changed things. Sure – thanks to Marty, George had become confident, and the Mall was now 'Lone Pine'. But nothing that Marty had done could've made Biff so rich, and Doc, having inspected the 'DeLorean' time vehicle himself, was absolutely certain that nothing in it could've done that, either.

_Biff cheated, _Doc thought. The idea was so simple, yet it was obvious. Biff had cheated with time. He'd somehow gotten his hands on the older version of the time machine, that wasn't in the process of being built like it's current version was, and had taken it back in time. He had to have disrupted the natural course of events, giving something related to sports to his younger counterpart…

Trying to press those thoughts away from himself, the inventor rang the bell. Within a few seconds, Lorraine stood at the door. "Oh, hi, Doctor Brown!" she greeted, somewhat enthusiastically. "George will be here within a few seconds." She turned around. "Georgie! Doctor Brown is here!" She turned back to Doc. "You can come in."

Doc smiled, and walked up to the living room. He then looked down the room, and saw a box standing there. A box with something inside. Intrigued, and noticing Lorraine had gone off to fetch George – who was engrossed in once another sci-fi book, no doubt – he walked over to the box, and looked inside.

The form inside wasn't that tall, but Doc knew immediately it was Marty. No doubt. The facial posture looked exactly like his future friend. "Hi, Marty" he politely told the now eighteen-month-old. "How are you doing?" The kid smiled a bit. "Woahyou?" the boy asked.

Doc laughed. "Emmett Brown" he politely said. "How are you?"

The infant didn't respond, instead went back to playing with his toys. As Doc stared at him, George then entered, a bit rushed.

"Hi, Doctor Brown" he greeted, happily. "How are you doing?"

"Good, fine" Doc said. "Where did you invite me for?" Although he had an idea, he wasn't sure why Marty's father had told him to come over.

"Well," George said, a little nervous, "I was wondering if you could maybe help me with my group. We don't have many members, yet, and well… Biff really has to be stopped. If we let this happen, Biff will soon take over the entire town of Hill Valley." He glanced down at his son. "I'd hate to see my son grow up in such an environment."

"You're absolutely right" Doc agreed. He pointed at the little boy. "So, this is Marty, right? I like him. He's a nice boy." _And he will be a nice friend, _he mentally added, thinking back of those good times they'd spent together, fourteen years ago. It felt like yesterday, yet so long in the past…

"Oh, he absolutely is" George said, bringing the inventor back to reality. "He's already learnt to talk a bit, too. If he didn't talk to you that much, that's excusable – he had a short pollution sickness a few weeks ago. Still hasn't quite recovered." He frowned. "Poor Marty."

"Right" Doc said. "Now, let's go back to business. You're right – I wouldn't want Marty to grow up in this environment either, and that's why we've gotta do something right now. I'll join your group, George." _Funny. I'm both looking forward to the future, when Marty will become my friend, and am fearing it, as Biff will get more powerful, most likely. _He shivered a bit.

"That's wonderful!" George said. "Now let's go think up plans."

"You're the one in charge, George" Doc quipped. "That part's up to you. Have you got any ideas, yet?"

Well" George said, starting to pace. "First of all, I'd like us to find a hide-out – if something was to grow wrong. Then, we'll start criticizing Biff's regime – and tell the mayor to not listen to what Biff wants, anymore. I guess lots of town citizens are bought by Biff – and they listen to what he wants, just to get money."

"People these days can be so terrible" Doc said, shivering. "I am starting to think that Biff wouldn't be above killing somebody – if it would get him what he wanted. At first, I thought of him as just a jerk – and I figured that, once he really hit it big, he would leave other people alone, as he didn't have to work for anything anymore. But no, he's started an Enterprises that will eventually ruin the whole city! Does Biff really care about what other people think, do, or suffer under his regime?" He hissed in anger, as Biff was really ruining the town for them. After all, in the fifties, Hill Valley was supposed to be 'a nice place to live', and even though it wasn't perfect, it was nowhere as bad as it was now.

"No, he doesn't" George said, equally disgusted. "That's exactly why we need to stop him." He slammed his fist to the table. "But first, we've got to get some more support. This isn't going to cut it right now. We're just the two of us, and two of my old friends – Billy, and Lester. They're a little scared to protest against Biff, but they'll manage."

"All right, that's good, then" Doc said, as he started to smile. He could understand that George's friends were scared of Biff – as Tannen was really a dangerous fellow. He had been, even before he got whatever made him so rich. The inventor winced, as he remembered how, when he was younger – around thirty, probably – Biff used to play pranks on him, by throwing things through the windows of the mansion. Biff had never been a good person in the first place.

He then started to think how those events were almost two decades ago – and he was really 49, going on 50 in a few months. It sure seemed surreal to think that he was growing old. In just another ten to eleven months, he would be halfway between 1955 and 1985. He wondered how this 1985 was going to turn out. Knowing how much power and influence Biff had, it probably wasn't going to be good. He wondered if he'd ever manage to complete his time machine.

He then smiled a little, as he realized that, whatever would happen to him, he still had friends – in young Marty, and George McFly. He realized that George and he shared a common bond in their love for science and science-fiction. He grinned broadly, as he felt confident that, whatever would happen, if he put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything, and make 1985 turn out fine. _You just laugh at us, Biff Tannen, _he thought, _but we'll beat you. The future is whatever we make of it, and we're not going to let you ruin it. Never. _He smiled, as he looked out of the window. With this group they had now formed, the future sure was going to turn out bright.


End file.
